1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly for a flat panel display, the backlight assembly having a light guiding plate, as well as a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight assembly supplying light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into an edge-illumination type and a direct-illumination type according to a position of a light source. The edge-illumination type backlight assembly includes a light guiding plate for guiding light from the light source to be provided to the display panel.
The light guiding plate commonly includes a light exiting surface through which the light exits, a reflecting surface opposite to the light exiting surface, and side surfaces substantially perpendicular to the reflecting surface and extending between the reflecting surface and the light exiting surface. The light source is disposed adjacent to at least one of the side surfaces, whereupon the light source supplies light to the light guiding plate.
However, because the light source is disposed adjacent to the side surface of the light guiding plate, edge-illumination type backlight assemblies have a bezel width that is at least as wide as the light source. In fact, the height of the side surface of the light guiding plate is typically larger than that of the light source facing the side surface, in order to decrease loss of light provided to the display panel. This can be an impediment to reducing the thickness of display apparatuses that include an edge-illumination type backlight assembly.